halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Keyes/Quotes
Below are quotes said by Jacob Keyes. Halo: Combat Evolved The Pillar of Autumn *"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" - At beginning of first Halo: Combat Evolved cutscene. *"We made a blind jump, how did they..." - Talking about the Covenant but Cortana cuts him off. *"We were running dark, yes?" - To Cortana. *"So where do we stand?" - To Cortana. *"Well that's it then, bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." - To Cortana. *"Everyone. And Cortana? Let's give our old friends a warm welcome..." *"Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." - After the shield testing phase in Cryo 2. *"On the double, crewman." *"Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." - When John-117 appeared on the bridge. *"Report." - After the Autumn shook from a Covenant attack which disabled the main cannon. *"Alright, I'm initiating the Cole Protocol, Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you, too, Cortana." *"In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." *"I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear: Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." - To Cortana. *"Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." *"Excellent work Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" - To Cortana. *"Good luck, Master Chief." *"I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go." *"Combat Teams on decks Seven and Eight, fall back to secondary defensive positions." *"Reserve Combat Teams on decks Five through Nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions!" *"Crew and Ops personnel on decks One through Four, report to evac stations immediately!" *"Ops personnel on decks Nine through Twelve, report to evac stations now!" *"All hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship! Combat Teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out." *"All remaining crew and Ops personnel, hit the lifeboats! Fall back to evac stations." *"Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station!" *"Combat Teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac!" *"All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions!" *"Combat Teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions!" The Truth and Reconciliation *"Watch out Chief, the Covenant guards are using some sort of stealth armor." *"Stow it, Corporal! Chief, open these cells, and let's get the hell out of here. The power control's along the back wall." *"Coming here was reckless. You two know better than this. Thanks. Marines, lock and load your weapons. Let's be ready to move." - When Chief opened the prison cells. *"While the Covenant had us locked up in here, I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it Halo." *"And it's true. The Covenant kept saying that whoever controls Halo controls the fate of the Universe." *"That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon, and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire Human race. Chief, Cortana. I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's Control Room. Marines! Let's move!" - Preparing to leave the brig. *"Chief, you have the point." *"Stow the bellyaching, soldier. Remember, you're a leatherneck. Cortana, if you and John can get us into one of those Covenant dropships, I can fly us outta here." - When Echo 419 couldn't extract Captain Keyes, Master Chief and the other Marines from the Truth and Reconciliation. *"Everybody, mount up. Let's get onboard." *"No, no need. I'll take this bird out myself." *"Hang on!" *"Time for a little payback." The Silent Cartographer *"Go ahead, Cortana. Have you found the control center?" *"Understood. We're still en route to the objective. I may be out of contact when we get there. Here are your orders: I want you to use any means necessary to force your way into the facility and find Halo's Control Center. We have to get to the Center before the Covenant. And failure, people, is not an option." - O.S. *"Good luck, people. Keyes out." 343 Guilty Spark * "What do we have here, Sergeant?" * "Real pretty. Friend of yours?" * "Right. Well, let's get this door open." * "Just do it, son." * "What's going on, soldier?" * "Sergeant, we're surrounded!" * "Get back here, Marine! That's an order!" Keyes *"Chief, don't be a fool. Leave me!" - O.S., to John-117, on the level Keyes. *"I gave you an order, soldier! Now pull out!" - O.S., with pain. *"Waahhhh... Ahhhh... Ohhhh gaahhhhh..." Halo: The Fall of Reach Chapter One * "Status Toran? Are We under attack?" * "Good. Thank you, Toran." * "Yes, Doctor." * "Can I help you-" * "Aye, aye, ma'am." * "A child?" * "Yes, Doctor." * "With all due respect, Dr. Halsey, this sector of space is dangerous." * "As I was saying before, Doctor, this system is dangerous-" * "Yes, I need hardly remind you that it's my job to worry about our security." * "All signals verified, no pirate transmissions detected." * "May I speak candidly, Doctor?" * "You said we were here to observe a child." * "If this is a cover for real military intelligence work, then, to tell the truth, there are better-qualified officers for this mission. I graduated from UNSC OCS only seven weeks ago. My orders had me rotated to the Magellan. Those orders were rescinded, ma'am." * "If this is an intel op, then...then I don't understand why I'm here at all." * "Go ahead, Doctor." * "I don't know-" * "Then why me? Especially if you've seen my record?" * "Yes" - said three times * "No I-" * "Yes. The UNSC needs every man and woman patrolling the Outer Colonies. Between the raiders and insurrections, it's a wonder it all hasn't fallen apart." * "To observe one child, what difference could a child make?" Chapter Two * "Is that him?" * "He seems, um, very animated." * "Yes. What was it all about?" * "Luck?" * "You believe in luck, Doctor?" * "I don't understand." Halo: Reach The Pillar of Autumn * "This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you, Noble and have begun our launch sequence. Proceed to drydock, platform D. I'll be on it myself to receive the package." - to Noble Four. *"You better be soldier, because my countdown has no abort." - Telling Noble Four to be at platform D on time. * "Keyes to Noble team. We're running out of time here Spartans!" - When in the drydocks. * "Copy, Noble. My Pelican's ready. Clear an LZ and I'll meet you there." - To Noble Four when at the pad. * "On the way" - When pad is clear for Keyes. *"This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta." - When traveling to the Platform. *"Good to see you, Spartan. Halsey assured me I could count on you." - To Noble Six at the Platform. *(Legendary) "Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you" - To Noble Six at the Platform. * "They'll be remembered." - To Noble Six. *"Cruiser, adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here! Do you copy?" - To Noble Four. *"Bridge, this is the Captain. We have the package. Returning to the Autumn, over." - To the Pillar of Autumn's Bridge. * "Good luck to you, Spartan." - To Noble Six. *"Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path." - To Noble Six. *"Cruiser, moving into position. I need it dead!" - To Noble Six after his Pelican leaves. *"Mass driver won't crack those shields! Steady, Spartan!" - When a wave of Phantom's arrive. *"Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!"- After the cruiser begins to charge its beam. *"You have to fire now, Spartan! We won't survive another hit!" - If Noble Six stalls. *"Aim for the plasma port!" - If Noble Six stalls even more. *"Good guns, Spartan. All stations: brace for cast-off."- After the cruiser is destroyed. * "This is the Pillar of Autumn. We're away. And the Package is with us." - to Noble Six. *"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" - Pre-credits cutscene Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Terminals Terminal 9 - Keyes *"Wha-? Where...where...am I?" Regaining consciousness after being absorbed by the proto-Gravemind. *"My...name...I...forgot my...name, uh...Keyes. Jacob. Captain. Service Number 01928 dash 19912 dash JK."-Fighting the proto-Gravemind. *"Miranda? Is that you? No, don't let me forget...her"-losing to the proto-Gravemind. *"You...will...not...have...me!"-Fighting the proto-Gravemind Category:Quotes